Esperarte
by teddyylily
Summary: Algunos dicen que Lily le teme al amor, pero ella es paciente, algunos dicen que a James solo le importa lo físico pero el la conoce.


Estábamos en la sala común y yo fingía estudiar transformaciones, y es que ya me lo sabía todo. ¡Merlín! Sí lo leí como diez veces tan sólo ayer, pero es la mejor manera de esperar a Potter y su petición diaria de una cita, que por supuesto negaría con la sutileza de un "SI ME VUELVES A MOLESTAR TE JURO QUE TE LANZO AL CALAMAR GIGANTE, POTTER!"

Pero esa petición no llegaba y yo comencé a preocuparme, no haya sido que el calamar gigante de verdad se lo halla comido, Merlín, no, por favor, no lo hagas, que sí se muere me echarán la culpa a mí y yo no quiero ir a Azcaban y mucho menos ser besada por esas cosas horribles como son los...

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una toz muy ruidosa a mi lado, y estaba lista para regañar al dueño de ella por interrumpir mis "estudios" cuando me di cuenta no era nada menos que el dueño de mis preocupaciones. Solté un suspiro de alivio, al darme cuenta que no sería inculpada de muerte, y pregunté con la voz más aburrida que pude fingir: -¿Qué quieres Potter?-

Pero cuando le miré la cara pude ver que no estaba bien, se veía candado, demasiado. Me preocupó muchísimo, y es que no pude evitar pensar que quizá Remus había estado muy violento esa noche y estaba por preguntarle cuando soltando un suspiro dijo: -Lily, sé que no me crees o que no quieres creerlo, pero de verdad, en serio, te amo y sé que tienes miedo de que juegue contigo, pero te digo la verdad cuando te juro que yo jamás haría algo así, o al menos no a ti, pero siempre que te veo, veo a la misma chica que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por mí, porque sé que los tienes, porque aunque no quieras creerlo te conozco, más de lo que me conozco a mí mismo, más de lo que conozco a Canuto incluso. Sé que en primer año, cuando nos enseñaron a volar tú fingiese que te daba miedo, para no demostrar lo maravillosa que eres con la escoba, porque creías que cuando te viéramos en el cielo no podríamos hacer otra cosa que reclutarte en el equipo, cosa que estoy seguro haríamos, y tú, que eras tan buena no podrías decirnos que no, quedando atrapada en el Quidditch, que te quitara tiempo de estudio. Sé que en segundo año, cuando tú hermana te dejó de hablar tú ibas a la torre de astronomía con tú escoba y te lanzabas con ella mientras lloraba pensando que es lo que hiciste mal, pero Lily, tú no hiciste nada mal. Sé que en tercer año diste tú primer beso, y lamento mucho que fuera de esa forma, pero no podía permitir que ese momento tan importante para ti fuera echado a perder por un idiota que luego querrías olvidar, yo quería que aunque me odiaras por el momento, luego, en unos años, recordarás el beso con alegría, como yo lo recuerdo. Sé que cuando Snape, en quinto año te trato de aquella forma tan patética, como solo él puede ser, te dolió mucho, pero también sé que estabas dispuesta a perdonarlo, sólo que él no se perdonó nunca ni fue lo suficientemente valiente para ir a suplicarte. Sé que el año pasado, cuando tú hermana te presentó al imbécil de su novio, en verdad estabas aliviada, porque no tendrías que soportar más su constante pelea, ya que creías, tendría suficiente con él. Y sé que desde cuarto año estudias la mitad de lo que nos haces creer porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprobar todas las materias, ser la prefecta perfecta, volar una hora diaria y por supuesto espiarme cuando crees que nadie más se da cuenta. Y te digo por qué se todo eso, porque te conozco, porque no eres sólo un juego para mí, porque he estado obsesionado contigo los últimos siete años. Pero sí después de toda está habladuría tú decides no creerme, entonces me rindo, porque Lily, o como ruegas que te llame, Evans, no podría soportar otro "no", y no creo que pueda seguir esperándote, llevó siete años haciéndolo.-

Yo, como era de esperarse, estaba sin habla, porque, si bien sabía que sus sentimientos eran honestos, dudaba que fuera a mí a la persona a quien se los profesaba y no a su proyección de la chica perfecta que extrañamente puso en mí, siempre creí que el solo me veía como una cara bonita, como la única chica que le dijo que no, como una apuesta o un desafío, y que ahora me dijera que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi personalidad, de mi verdadero ser, fue sumamente impactante. Y verdaderamente no lo vi venir. Pensaba todo esto mientras él me miraba fijamente, claramente esperando una respuesta ingeniosa o un acto de amor verdadero, pero yo no estaba lista, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y así se lo hice saber de la forma más educada que pude. Y así se fue, con la cabeza gacha, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que intentó camuflar, y yo no pude evitar imitarlo, porque como él me conocía a mí, yo lo conozco a él, y ambos sabíamos que estaba avanzando, que el hecho de que hiciera una pequeña confesión en un rincón y no un show en el gran comedor era algo bueno, y que yo, en vez de insultarlo le haya hablado de la manera más educada era un gran avance. Luego de unas horas en que le estuve dando vueltas a la idea y pensando que le respondería mañana, me fui a la cama, y por primera vez en cuatro años dormí bien.

Al día siguiente me despertó el olor a tostadas que desprendía el gran comedor, así que rápidamente, me puse la bata y baje a desayunar, pero al parecer no fui la única apurada, porque en medio camino tropecé con el mismísimo James, él estaba muy nervioso y yo no pude entender el porqué, es decir, esa misma noche él se me había confesado de la manera más bonita y honesta que pueda existir, y entonces ahí lo entendí, él estaba nervioso porque lo que me había dicho, aunque verdad, no planeaba decírmelo, ¡Alguien le había dado veritaserum!, y no sé porque eso me afectó tanto, incluso llegué a sentir lagrimas brotar de mis ojos, así que hice lo más Gryffindor de mi parte (nótese sarcasmo) y salí corriendo a la torre de astronomía, donde tenía mi escoba, para poder volar un rato. Pero justo antes de llegar sentí una mano que me agarró firmemente de la muñeca, y yo, por supuesto, conocía esas manos. -¿Qué quieres Potter?-

-Decirte la verdad. Como veo, ya te diste cuenta que lo que dije ayer no lo solté así por mi voluntad, sino más bien por una poción, pero quiero que sepas que todo eso es cierto, yo de verdad te amo y de verdad te conozco, y de verdad deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y para que lo sepas la pócima no me la puso nadie, sino yo mismo, porque quería ser honesto contigo, y sentía que no podría hacerlo sin una ayudita. Perdóname la cobardía.-

Y aunque note que deseaba seguir hablando yo no soportaba más escucharlo, así que lo callé de la manera más simple y razonable en este tipo de casos… lo bese, y fue perfecto, me sentí en el cielo, y aunque al principio no respondió de la sorpresa luego se unió haciendo ese uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, pero naturalmente, necesitábamos aire, por lo que nos tuvimos que separar, y yo haciendo alarde de toda mi valentía recientemente encontrada le pedí perdón, por no creerle nunca, por no aceptarlo antes, y sobre todo por hacernos esperar tanto tiempo.


End file.
